Megaman Starforce: Enter The Phoenix
by Dante D
Summary: My own story on how i want megaman starforce to be. It is a geoxsonia but luna wants to get involved. Basically there is new threat geo has to face but many secrets are awaiting him and he has yet to kiss the love of his life. A new challenger awaits him!
1. Chapter I:Dreaming Is For The Weak

**I DO NOT own anything of Megaman Starforce all rights go to the creator and Nintendo. Any characters I make up in this series are my characters and will say who they are. The series is of my own creation, ask for any ideas if you want to borrow them, Thank you very much ~ Dante D.**

**Chapter I:Dreaming Is For The Weak**

"What, were am I" I said uncertain looking around to see where I was. "There is no need to know where you are" said

a mysterious voice out of the abyss. I was trapped in a deep dark black abyss I was succumbed by darkness, it was

creeping on me like insanity was pouring down my back. My arms were chained to something and my body yelled of

pain. I couldn't see because of how dark it was."Poor, poor Gemini failed to destroy earth, he was a failure as a FM

anyway" said the deep, dark voice."Who the hell are you" I yelled out hoping he would hear my rage. I looked at my

arm, I didn't have my Star Carrier with me at all, that means Omega-Xis wasn't here to help me."Omega-Xis is no

match me, neither is any FM nor AM Alien, I wouldn't worry about that right now, I would worry about my operation"

said the voice."What operation, the FM Planet is our Allies" I kept talking into darkness." I don't live on the FM

Planet, I'm a rogue" the voice laughed and it shook me. I felt hopeless all I wanted to do was run but where, earth

is doomed. "Operation Black Zodiac is starting Geo, it is the beginning of the end, and your one of my chess pieces,

well Omega-Xis is" said the voice getting stronger. My head was spinning full of questions."Time to execute part one

of the plan…to kill you" uproar the voice! The uproar drained the energy out of me. A purple flame blade appeared

out of the darkness. He came closer put his blade on my neck. I can feel time slowing down, life flashing before my

eyes, and the pulse of my heart just from the touch of his blade."Goodbye, erabareshi mono "said the voice with all

his rage. All I though of was Sonia and how she made me happy never got my first kiss from her but I promised my

self I would. But then something hit me he called me... "Geo, wake up" said another voice. A bright light came down

and shattered the abyss . My eyes open to a brand new day.


	2. Chapter II:A New Dawn

**Sorry for the long wait guys school and shit came up. Haha get it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II:A New Dawn<strong>

It is the year 222X it has been two years since Gemini had tried to destroy the world. I'm now in Junior High and still

trying to become a astronaut like my Father was. The EM World helps the earth with our everyday living and

technology. But the only thing that's making the wave world corrupt is the viruses that harm it. Two years ago a FM

alien called Omega-Xis stole a key that can destroy planets and life, he said that he was being pursed by invaders

so he forcedly hid himself with me. Together we became Megaman. Many other sinister FM Aliens tried to kill us. One

of them, Gemini Thunder tried to destroy earth but me and Sonia defeated him and destroyed the key. That basterd

got away but whatever. Oh, don't know who is Sonia? Sonia is a very beautiful girl, umm I mean she is a famous pop

singer but is secretly has a FM Alien named Lyra and together they make Harp Note. In the past two years, I've

been training with Omega-Xis and Harp Note helping the police with wave viruses."Geo, Geo wake up you lazy ass"

said Omega-Xis pleading. I rub my eyes and look out the window, I was still alive. "Erabareshi mono" I whisper in

the wind. "Alright, alright I'm up Mega" I sadly said. Today was my first day at Junior High. "Remember If you don't

wake up, you know who comes" said Omega-Xis with a chuckle. My eyes pop out of my sockets and I got change

faster then the speed of light. I ran downstairs thinking to myself "not this bitch, not this bitch". My Mom made me

breakfast but it was too late to eat. I slam the door open and there she was, no way in hell can I every avoid

her."You're late" Luna said with her finger swaying side to side. Luna was the class president, she has a perky

personality, and she is really annoying and controlling but aside from that her hair is double the size of her body.

"Damn it, go walk without me you been pestering me for two years I think I always go to school now" I screamed at

her."No need to scream its just I know how you are sometimes so I have to keep you under control" she grabbed

my ear and urged me to keep on moving. A little nerdy boy, Zack and a big chubby boy, Bud were both waiting for

her."Hey Geo, what took you so long, dreaming about Sonia again" Zack said with a troll face. I turned red as hell,

my heart skipped a few beats but then return to normal. Luna was getting pissed because I picked Sonia over

Luna."No, I had a weird dream, don't worry about just keep dreaming that you might get laid some day" I burned

him right back. Zack look like he wanted to cry and I laugh a little bit and smack him on the back."Damn Zack" said

Bud laughing. "Lets get going" Luna said holding her head. We got to school and we all looked up."So this is Junior

High, this shit doesn't even look scary" I said with so much confidence. We walk in got our new schedules for the

year."Looks like someone has some good classes this year" said Omega-Xis."I guess there okay" I said as staring at

the paper. I started walking toward my new class. Homeroom I had a teacher called Mr. Watts and he taught

Science 101. My next class I had Ms. Melody and she taught music and music history. She said that today's music is

tomorrows future, she showed us a live concert of Sonia Strumm and I blushed and put my head down. Then I heard

everyone saying "Is that kid with Sonia Strumm on stage"? I look up everyone is pointing there fingers at me, I see

the video of when Sonia invited me on stage." So you know Sonia Strumm" asked Ms. Melody very curious. Everyone

is looking at me for an answer." We been friends for awhile you can say" I said very cautiously. Then all hell broke

lose girls in the class screamed "CAN YOU GET ME A AUTOGRAPH!" then the guys said "HOOK ME UP WITH HER

MAN!". I was panicking I didn't know what to do. "BUZZZZZZZZ" went my Star Carrier. Everyone stopped and I said

"Excuse me, got to piss" and I ran out of the room. "What is it, Mega" I said with a stupid face. "Looks like every guy

wants your girlfriend" Omega-Xis laughed. "She's not my girlfri…whatever, what's up" I said disappointed. "Your

girlfriend send you a message" he chuckled. I got butterflies in my stomach and felt happy." Says there's a big

invasion in downtown, she needs your help…like always" he said looking away."Shall we go" I said with a smirk and

my head held high.

**EM WAVE CHANGE**

**GEO**

**ON THE AIR!**

My body glowed and I fused with Omega-Xis."Okay lets go" said Omega-Xis. We flew downtown to see everything

on fire.


	3. Chapter III:Awakening

**I DO NOT own anything of Megaman Starforce all rights go to the creator and Nintendo. Any characters I make up in this series are my characters and will say who they are. The series is of my own creation, ask for any ideas if you want to borrow them. Please subscribe and check out my profile for news on the story, the more views and subscribers the faster the chapters come please and thank you for your support! ~ Dante D.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Awakening<strong>

I never felt lighter whenever I become Megaman, it feels like I am a super hero (well I am one). I wonder what was

attacking downtown that Sonia needed my help, she is a very good fighter and not to mention very sexy. She nice

fine curves and very tight ass, not to mention her very tender breast. "Hey, lover boy stop day dreaming and look

out" Omega-Xis alerted me. I opened my eyes I saw a building falling right in front of me. Luckily I can't get hurt by

real world objects so I simple went right through it like a ghost. "Get into game, Geo" said Omega-Xis. I shook my

head and I started to scout the area for the location of Sonia. "There she is" I said with a bit of confidence. She was

being attack by a whole fleet of EM Wave Viruses. I zap down there to assist her in combat. "Shock Note" cry came

out of Sonia and destroyed a dozen of Viruses. "Break Saber, Go" I cried out and Omega-Xis turned into a blazing

red blade with a blue swirl around it. I started hacking at all of the viruses cutting through there data and deleting

them. "Geo" screamed with over joy. I shook my head and we went back to back facing the army of viruses."Just

another pawn… well Omega-Xis is" flashed back into my mind. Just then a virus came behind me and slammed me

into the wall they started surrounding me. "Geo, Go H-Cannon" cried out Sonia and cause a big explosion around me

but destroy a hand full of viruses. But in the mist of our grand battle we were having I sense a something that was

not right in the air. The air started to thicken just like in my nightmare. "Sonia, I'll be right back" I told her and I

jumped onto the highest building and I search for something that I didn't even know. "What are you looking for Geo

we need to get back and help" Omega-Xis ordered me. "Omega-Xis do you sense a anyone in the area" I question

him with a dark stare. He look at me putting his head down as if he was hiding something.

"So, its not just me" said Omega-Xis with a concerned face. But then across the way appeared a dark vortex. I

started at it, I felt like walking to it and just jumping in and I didn't even care where it leads me. I started jumping

building to building to get to it. I got close to it and I saw two figures. I listen to there conversation. "So you know

why pick you my pawn" said the same voice in my dreams, he had a cloak over him, I couldn't see his face. "Yes

master, to cause chaos for the operation" said the other figure. Then I realize it, I was in shock it was Gemini Spark

but he looked different. He had dark purple eyes and it looked like he was possessed by something, not to mention

the weird mark on his arm. "Now go kill Geo Stelar" said the voice and he vanquished into the vortex. "Go, Long

Sword" I whisper to my star carrier and a long sword appeared. "Heyy cutie, what's you doing up here" attacked

Harp Note from behind. This alerted Gemini and he came flying at us. His speed was unmatchable and strength was

over powered. "Watch out" I cried out to Harp Note and push her out of the way and Gemini rammed into me so

hard I lost my breath. He put me up against a wall and the wall started cracking due to his power. "Now Geo, you

will die and I will have my revenge" he screamed out and started to grasp his hand. His hand start to spark out dark

purple sparks which felt like a out of world ability. "Any last words" he voice shook the wall even more. "Yeah,

always watch your back" I chuckled. Gemini seemed very confuse till he looked behind. "Hey pal, remember me Go,

Quick Strings" said Sonia with passion and guitar strings started warping around him and started stunning him from

his movement. He started laughing "Do you really think this will hurt me" he said looking at us with a dark

temptation. He started to glow and broke Harp Note's Strings. Darkness spelled out of him and the sky started to

darken. "I control that vortex and this attack, this is my chance to prove that I can never be defeated" spoke Gemini

but not in his voice. "Come out my viruses, keep attacking the city" as he command them and they did. "Megaman,

the only we can close the vortex is if we defeat Gemini" said Sonia breathless.

"Come at me if you dare" he spoke and his hand started sparking up. "CHAOS THUNDER" he cried out and his fist

unclenched and huge wave of thunder started rolling at us. We dodged out of the wave and the building in the back

blew up, the pieces of the building flew in the air. "I have a plan Sonia follow my lead, Go Gravity Stage" I cried out

loud. All the pieces stop in there place and stay there like a asteroid field. Gemini was very confused and lost sight of

were we where. "You think you can beat me" boomed Gemini Voice across the field. "Ready, Megaman" Sonia said

seriously and I shook my head. Sonia pop out of one of the building fragments and used Quick Strings which held

Gemini for a little bit. I jumped out from one of the fragments and aimed at the two closes ones. "GO, SPREAD SHOT"

I cried out and then shot the two rocks which then raced toward Gemini and hit him and pin him against the

windows of a skyscraper. He started moving the fragments out of the way. "Oh no you don't" said Sonia. "Pulse

Song" she move strummed her guitar and a hurt shape pulse came out of it and smashed into Gemini and he

groaned in pain. "Go, Break Saber" in my battle cry, Omega-Xis turned back into the familiar blade and thrust all my

speed at Gemini and cut right through the middle of his chest. "NOOO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE HE GAVE ME THE POWER

I WANTED" roared Gemini in pain. He blazed up in darkness and his armor fell all the way down to the street. The

Vortex shook and closed up. "We did it" I breathed easily now. Harp Note flew at me and gave me a tackling hug.

"Let's finish up cleaning this city then we can talk, ok" she laughed with joy. It took a hour and then the police finally

came and help us clean the city. I walked Sonia back to her five story rich apartment and we stopped outside to talk.

"Hey good work today, Sonia" I said looking at the door and rubbing my head. "Yeah, hey you want to go to Ocean

Bay Beach tomorrow with me, so we can spend some time together" she said blushing and playing with her hair. My

face turn red hot and I couldn't move my mouth to respond. "Off course he will go" said Omega-Xis laughing. "Okay,

I can't wait for tomorrow, Cya" Sonia said she jumped and ran inside. I was frozen, I though I died but I realized I

had just got a date with a girl I really liked. "See Geo I hook you up" spoke Omega-Xis was in the Star Carrier

holding his breath. "Thank you, Mega" I coughed out the words. I started walking home and jumping screaming "I

GOT A DATE, WHAT NOW BITCHES". I got home fell right asleep, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. (During

The Night, In The Star Carrier, Omega-Xis was pondering and mumbling) "So he's awakened from his sleep, I hope

Geo enjoys tomorrow we got a long fight ahead of us"


End file.
